


La canción de la luna

by missbunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek-centric, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbunny/pseuds/missbunny
Summary: 'Esta no es una historia como cualquier otra.Comienza como una leyenda, un mito.Transcurre en un bosque muy, muy lejano de algún lugar perdido de California.Dirían los pueblerinos a las gentes curiosas que asoman sus narices por aquellos lugares:“el bosque está maldito, quien lo atraviesa no sale vivo para contarlo pues allí habita una bestia, tan irascible que es capaz de arrancar los brazos y piernas de todo aquel que se atreva a mirarla a sus ojos escarlatas”'





	La canción de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, desde ya les agradezco que se hayan tomado parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia que me llevó años terminar (sí, no es una exageración lamentablemente).
> 
> Les comento además (algo muy muy importante):
> 
> Me costó mucho decidir no poner advertencia en los tags (porque sería arruinar el factor sorpresa a fin de cuentas), pero si son muy impresionables (?) vayan a las notas finales y ahí les dejo un dato revelador (aunque no me gustaría que lo hicieran)
> 
> Bueno, sin más, lxs dejo con un fragmento de mi corazón :)

**La canción de la Luna.**

 

Esta no es una historia como cualquier otra.

 Comienza como una leyenda, un mito.

Transcurre en un bosque muy, muy lejano de algún lugar perdido de California.

 Dirían los pueblerinos a las gentes curiosas que asoman sus narices por aquellos lugares:

 

_"el bosque está maldito, quien lo atraviesa no sale vivo para contarlo, pues allí habita una bestia, tan irascible que es capaz de arrancar los brazos y piernas de todo aquel que se atreva a mirarla a sus ojos escarlatas”_

 

   El miedo fue propagándose por años y años hasta que, en aquel lugar lejano, sólo quedaron el bosque y la bestia que habitaba en él.

   A la bestia parecía no desagradarle esta situación, pues en realidad, prefería la soledad. Le gustaba disfrutar del bosque en su plenitud. La frescura del viento cuando corría por las noches, los rayos del sol por las mañanas, acariciando su rostro como suaves dedos, calentando su cuerpo.

   Sin embargo, un día (más bien, una noche) la bestia se encontró con una terrible sorpresa: ¡alguien había osado ingresar al bosque!

   El intruso en cuestión se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol más viejo del bosque. Mecía sus largas piernas como siguiendo una melodía imaginaria, sin preocupación alguna, como si no fuese la primera vez que ingresaba al bosque. La bestia se enfureció.

-¿Quién eres?

   Preguntó la bestia ciñendo sus afilados dientes. Su voz grave y casi imperceptible. El intruso ni se inmutó, siguió tranquilamente meciendo sus piernas y su mirada clavada en algún lugar lejano en el cielo. Tenía aspecto andrajoso y muy frágil, _“un niño”_ pensó la bestia.

   Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el silencio se hacía continuo y doloroso. La bestia perdía la poca paciencia que poseía.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, niño!

   Gruñó con fuerza, avanzando hacia el árbol con pisadas fuertes y firmes que hacían temblar la tierra. Un _tumtum_ que asustaba a los pequeños animales que salían corriendo.

-¡No soy un niño!

   Dijo una voz firme y armoniosa, que no parecía pertenecer a un niño, más bien a un adolescente. La bestia se detuvo y ciño la frente. Asombrado cuando el intruso giró la cabeza para clavar sus brillantes ojos en los de la bestia. Un remolino de marrones claros y oscuros.

-No me importa si eres un niño o no, ¿qué haces aquí?

  Preguntó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, agitado del enojo contenido que sentía. El intruso le hacía perder su valioso tiempo. La luna llena se achicaba en el cielo, dentro de unas horas desaparecería por completo.

-¡Shhhh, calla lobo!

   Gritó el intruso antes de bajarse de un brinco de la rama. Por unos minutos la bestia se preocupó por el joven, que cayera mal y se quebrara el cuello, pero la caída fue impecable, las largas piernas aterrizaron firmes sin ningún problema. Como un gato que salta y aterriza con elegancia en el suelo.

-Te diré una cosa para que te vayas enterando… el bosque no te pertenece. ¡Bum!

    Movió las manos de manera frenética simulando una explosión, parándose frente a la bestia, mirándola fijamente, como desafiándola. La bestia largó un fuerte rugido, apretando sus puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía este rufián a decir semejante cosa? ¿En su propio hogar? ¿Acaso no había escuchado la leyenda?

-¡Mocoso!

   Dijo mientras avanzaba amenazante hacia el muchacho, para quedar completamente paralizado cuando el joven lo golpeó en su hocico con la mano.

\- ¡Atrás perro!

   Gritó con una sonrisa burlona, pero con ojos que transmitían algo que la bestia no podía captar. ¿Valentía? ¿Desconfianza? Fuese cual fuese el sentimiento, podía asegurar que no era miedo. El joven bufó blanqueando los ojos, chasqueó la lengua y se puso en marcha.

-Si eres la bestia de la que todos hablan, te diré algo _mi amigo_ , no das miedo, das lastima.

Murmuró mientras caminaba por un sendero estrecho que dividía el denso pasto.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?

Gritó la bestia finalmente pudiendo salir de su estupor, sus pies moviéndose ligeramente para alcanzar al intruso.

-¿No ves? Al lago, ahí la luna brilla con más fuerza.

   Sin otra opción más que seguir los pasos del fisgón para vigilarlo de cerca y poder ahuyentarlo, la bestia caminó con los pelos de su lomo levantados, resoplando y gruñendo.

   Así, noche tras noche, el muchacho aparecía en la rama del árbol, meciendo sus largas piernas, siempre mirando fijamente la luna, murmurando sonriente, sacando de quicio a la bestia. Noche tras noche aparecía, quebrando la soledad de la bestia, haciéndole compañía sin importarle las veces que la bestia lo tratara de ahuyentar. Contándole pequeñas historias de su niñez, un amigo perdido por la distancia (Scott), un amor no correspondido (Lydia) y una madre que lo era todo (Claudia).  La bestia escuchaba, sus pesadas patas hundiéndose en el agua, sus propias memorias estrujándole el pecho, cazándolo como fantasmas siempre al acecho. Largó un gruñido, golpeando su puño contra un tronco seco.

-¡Lárgate!

  Gritó como de costumbre. El joven no se sobresaltó ante el tono y el accionar de la bestia, se cruzó de brazos expectante. La bestia respiraba con dificultad, no quería volver a recordar. Su forma salvaje, primitiva, era recuerdo suficiente y una marca permanente de sus errores. El bosque no le pertenecía, en eso tenía razón el muchacho, más bien, el bosque era su condena.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Preguntó el joven con tono preocupado, la bestia caminaba errante por los estrechos senderos, sujetándose de los árboles que aparecían dispersos.

-Te dije que te largaras

Rugió mostrando sus largos colmillos, sus ojos brillando de un escarlata intenso. El joven retrocedió cayendo de espalda, su pulso acelerado. Por primera vez temía a la bestia. La bestia notó el miedo reflejado en los suaves ojos marrones del muchacho, pero extrañamente no sentía satisfacción, no sentía adrenalina, en cambio sentía vergüenza y humillación. Largó nuevamente un rugido y salió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que alejarse del muchacho, necesitaba esconderse de él.

-¡Espera!

   Gritó el joven intentando levantarse, pero la bestia nunca miró atrás, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta desaparecer. El joven suspiró pesadamente, mirando el cielo. Esperó unos minutos hasta que los grillos comenzaron a aturdirlo, entonces dio media vuelta, marchándose por el otro extremo del sendero.

    Los días pasaron, las noches iban y venían, algunas más lentas que otras, pero el joven no aparecía. La bestia se decía a sí mismo que era para mejor. El muchacho era una distracción, una debilidad. No necesitaba escuchar tontos cuentos de niños solitarios, ni tampoco perder tiempo sintiendo empatía por alguien que no conocía. Hacía tiempo le habían arrebatado ese derecho. Volvió a su rutina, a correr libremente por las noches, cazando pequeños animales para alimentarse, agradeciendo al bosque por proveerle su alimento. A dormir por las mañanas y a limpiar su pelaje con el agua cristalina del lago. Tan absorto estaba en su zona de confort que una noche una voz conocida lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Eres desagradable.

    Dijo el muchacho al ver como la bestia comía la pata de lo que fuera un animal. La bestia dejó de masticar por unos segundos. Sintió algo raro en su interior, una sensación que no se atrevía a dar nombre pero que se sentía muy parecida al alivio. Enmascarando sus emociones, tiró su comida a un costado y bufó con fingida molestia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

   El muchacho se encogió de hombros y simuló un bostezo. Miró las uñas de su mano derecha y se incorporó de un salto. Sus piernas se sentían raras, habiendo estado en cuclillas por mucho tiempo. Hizo unos pasos al costado mirando fijamente el cielo, había luna llena. Ignoró por completo los ojos que lo miraban expectante, caminando sin preocupación alguna por el bosque.

-¡Ey, te hice una pregunta!

-Stiles.

    Dijo el muchacho con firmeza. La bestia se levantó de donde estaba sentado, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Stiles? ¿Qué era eso? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Se preguntó la bestia molesta. No le gustaba sentirse ignorado.

-¡Mi nombre!

  Gritó el muchacho dándose vuelta, mirando con enojo a la bestia.

-No soy ‘ey’, soy Stiles.

-No te pregunté, no me interesa

  Contestó la bestia cruzándose de brazos, para sorprenderse nuevamente cuando el joven largó una estruendosa carcajada.

\- ¡Apuesto a que me extrañaste, grandulón!

   La bestia rugió avanzando hacia el muchacho, deteniéndose al recordar cómo había reaccionado la última vez que se habían visto. Sintió el calor de la vergüenza subir por sus mejillas. La verdad es que se arrepentía de su actitud, no sabía por qué razón le importaba tanto, pero no quería ahuyentar al joven.

-Derek

  Murmuró con la mandíbula ceñida. No tenía el valor suficiente para pedir disculpas, pero esperaba que _Stiles_ aceptara ese pedazo de información como una ofrenda de paz.  El joven movió la cabeza a un costado no captando las palabras.

-Mi nombre es Derek.

   Repitió. El nombre le resultaba ajeno, como desconocido. Hacía años que no lo pronunciaba, hacerlo significaba conectarse con su otra parte. La parte humana. Stiles lo miró con sorpresa por unos segundos para después sonreír de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas rosadas y su semblante cálido.

-Así que el lobo se llama Derek…

   Murmuró el joven, acercándose a la bestia. A la distancia se escuchaba el siseo del viento que hamacaba la copa de los árboles. La noche transcurrió como de costumbre. La bestia corría por el bosque, bajo la luna llena, sólo que esta vez tenía compañía, un joven llamado Stiles.

Las hojas caían y caían y no dejaban de caer, el otoño venía para quedarse. Derek miró la rama del árbol, donde se encontraba Stiles, meciendo sus largas piernas, como aquella vez, la primera, cuando eran dos extraños que no compartían noches de luna llena. Y como aquella vez, Stiles miraba el cielo y parecía perdido en una melodía imaginaria. Derek sentía curiosidad, con el pasar de los días, Stiles se hacía distante, ya no contaba historias de amigos perdidos, amores no correspondidos o de su madre fallecida. Parecía cansado y preocupado por algo.

-¿Por qué siempre te sientas ahí?

    Preguntó la bestia desde abajo, su voz suave pero determinada. Stiles agachó la cabeza para mirar a Derek, sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Parecía estar pensando su respuesta, pero sólo se limitó a volver la mirada al cielo. Derek sacó sus garras y empezó a rasguñar la tierra, impaciente, quería conocer los secretos que ocultaba el joven, no sabía el motivo, pero el silencio lo inquietaba.

-La luna se ve mejor desde esta altura. Es como si estuviera más cerca. Así la puedo escuchar mejor.

  Contestó finalmente el joven.

-¿Escuchar mejor?

   Preguntó la bestia.

-Sí. La luna. Canta.

    Murmuró el joven con una sonrisa enigmática y Derek no tuvo el coraje suficiente de burlarse de sus palabras incoherentes. Era como si Stiles hubiera compartido el secreto del universo con él, algo grande, algo muy apreciado, por lo que Derek sintió la necesidad de devolverle el favor. Dudó unos segundos de lo que estaba por hacer, pero una voz interior le insistía y trataba de convencerlo de que no estaba haciendo mal. Acallando sus temores, respiró hondo, decidido.

-Ven… voy a mostrarte algo.

Dijo antes de levantarse del suelo y marchar sin mirar si el joven lo seguía. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, Stiles era el ser más curioso que conocía.  Sonrió cuando sintió unos pasos ligeros y unos murmullos que hacían eco en la quietud de la noche.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? ¡No estarás pensando en comerme!

-¡Ja! No seas ridículo, no me resultas apetitoso.  

     La bestia agradecía la distracción que el joven le brindaba con su tonteo, pues lo que estaba por mostrarle era algo muy importante, algo que jamás le había mostrado a nadie. Por lo menos en mucho, mucho tiempo. Caminaron y caminaron por los senderos más estrechos y sinuosos, hasta llegar a la parte más densa y oscura del bosque. El joven comenzó a sentir una incomodidad en su piel, presentía que sería espectador de algo que no iba a gustarle. Y así lo confirmó cuando Derek se detuvo ante el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fuera una enorme casa.

-Este solía ser mi verdadero hogar.

   Dijo sin mirar al joven. Su espalda completamente rígida. Stiles miró los escombros esparcidos en el suelo, el olor metálico y ceniciento se podía sentir incluso a la distancia. Compungido se acercó a la bestia, posando una mano sobre el hombro. Derek no quitó la mano, sintió un confort que le impulsó a seguir hablando.

-Mi familia vivía tranquilamente acá. Eran felices y jamás hicieron daño a nadie. Pero yo tuve que arruinarlo todo. Le conté mi secreto a la persona equivocada. Pensé que me amaba, pero ella quemó a mi familia. Esa noche no estaba en casa, había ido al pueblo a buscarla, porque quería huir con ella. ¡Qué iluso!

   Derek ciño sus puños, su cuerpo temblando ante el dolor que le provocaba recordar la noche de la tragedia. Aquella noche que había perdido su lado humano por completo dejando salir a la bestia que había negado por tantos años. Stiles apretó el hombro de la bestia, sus ojos acuosos, su mirada compasiva, pero sin mostrar lástima, Derek agradeció el gesto.

-El pueblo que nos vio crecer, a mí y mis hermanas, que fue ayudado incontables veces por mi padre y por mi madre… con antorchas en las manos y odio desmedido en sus cuerpos. Los arrinconaron, en su propia casa. Los quemaron vivos a todos y yo no pude hacer nada. Hui como un cobarde, sólo eso hice y me convertí en la bestia que todos creían que era. ¿Para qué disimular? De todas formas ellos pensaban eso de mí.

-No fue tu culpa.

  Dijo el joven con firmeza.

-¿Cómo no va a ser mi culpa? Yo los maté, yo los hice morir porque quería ser “normal”, porque fui un adolescente idiota que creía estar enamorado. Si los hubiera valorado más, ellos estarían vivos.

   Gritó con desesperación, sus afilados dientes lastimando la piel de los labios. Stiles no se sobresaltó, siguió con su mano firme en el hombro de la bestia.

-Escúchame Derek, sé que puedes descifrar cuando miento, sé que es una habilidad que tienen los hombres lobo… no es tu culpa. Ellos no te culpan.

    Derek lo miró fijo, sintiéndose caer al suelo, vencido por el peso de sus culpas o quizás por el alivio de haber confesado sus pecados. Stiles lo sujetó con fuerza en vano, pues la bestia pesaba demasiado para sus flacos brazos, y cayó al suelo abrazado a Derek. Quedaron así por unos minutos, sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo puedes saber? Están muertos, Stiles.

   Murmuró la bestia, quebrándosele la voz.

-Lo sé porque no fue tu culpa, aunque no lo creas… la gente es cruel, demasiado cruel. No puedes hacerte cargo de lo que ellos jamás comprendieron y jamás comprenderán. La naturaleza humana es terrible. Los verdaderos monstruos son ellos, ni tu ni tu familia.

   Derek apretó los brazos del joven, sintiendo una convulsión en su pecho, podía sentir la humedad que se desprendía de sus ojos. Lloraba. Algo que no hacía desde aquella noche. Las lágrimas caían una a una. Se animó a mirar a Stiles a los ojos, para encontrar sorpresa reflejada en ellos, Derek confundido tomó un poco de distancia, para darse cuenta de que ya no eran garras las que sostenían a Stiles, en cambio largos dedos se enterraban en la vieja y sucia camisa del joven. ¡Se había transformado! Volvía a ser humano y no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo.

-Tienes ojos del color del cielo…

  Dijo Stiles perplejo, Derek no se contuvo y largó una carcajada.

-Idiota…

  Murmuró, su voz retumbando en sus oídos. Una voz suave, desconocida. Miró sus dedos, largos y finos, tanteó su rostro. Cuadrado, angular, su piel rasposa y su nariz respingada. Stiles lo miraba con admiración y, extrañamente, Derek se sentía bien, un tanto enajenado de su cuerpo, pero con un sentimiento de esperanza en su pecho. Debía agradecer a Stiles, gracias al joven había recuperado no sólo su parte humano sino algo que creía perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás: la confianza.

-Gracias.

Dijo mirándolo fijo. Stiles se sonrojó sonriendo con algo de melancolía. Derek se levantó de golpe decidido a comenzar una nueva vida, una idea fija en su cabeza: reconstruir las ruinas de su vieja casa. Su hogar.

-Sabes que estás desnudo, ¿verdad? Desde esta perspectiva puedo verte hasta el alma.

  Dijo Stiles parpadeando. Derek llevó sus manos a su entrepierna avergonzado. Stiles reía y reía. El eco de su risa rebotando en las caídas paredes. Derek se sentía feliz.

   Por días se mantuvo ocupado intentando reconstruir la vieja mansión. Stiles le había conseguido unos pantalones y algunas remeras y camisas, pero su presencia era inconstante; desaparecía por días para luego reaparecer con la mirada distante y movimientos pausados. Derek comenzaba a preocuparse porque las ausencias se prolongaban más y más.

-¿Por qué demonios te ausentas tanto?

  Preguntó Derek no pudiendo contener su enojo. Más de una semana había pasado sin tener noticias del joven. Stiles se detuvo en seco ante el tono de voz de Derek. Suspiró pesadamente antes de acomodar a un costado las maderas que traía bajo su brazo. Derek observó al muchacho por unos minutos, los ojos caídos con negros círculos alrededor, los hombros rígidos, el semblante más pálido que de costumbre. Era notorio que algo afligía a Stiles.  

-No es nada…

  Murmuró Stiles desviando su mirada. Derek captó la omisión al instante, ¿por qué mentía? ¿No confiaba en Derek? De pronto sintió como la sangre le hervía.

-Estás mintiendo… ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?

  Resopló entre dientes mientras avanzaba hacia el joven apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Derek, déjalo…

  Suplicó Stiles con la voz un tanto quebrada aún sin mirar a Derek a la cara. Derek no podía dejarlo, estaba enceguecido, una mezcla de emociones (todas contrapuestas) bloqueando sus sentidos. Tenía que saber el motivo por el cual Stiles se ausentaba, necesitaba reafirmar que el joven no estaba traicionándolo (aunque sinceramente lo creía incapaz de tal cosa), dándole la espalda, porque la verdad era que él confiaba en Stiles.  

-¡Contesta!

   Gritó sobresaltando al joven, Stiles parecía completamente acorralado, como un animal pequeño que está a punto de ser devorado por un depredador. Y como tal, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y, esperando su trágico final, murmuró unas palabras que Derek no pudo descifrar.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Dije que estoy muriendo.

  El tiempo se detuvo. Stiles parecía decir algo, pero Derek estaba demasiado aturdido como para entender. ¿Cómo entender esas palabras? Un vacío le ahogaba el pecho y lo dejaba sin poder respirar.

-Lo siento, Derek.

   Sollozó el joven, su frágil cuerpo deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sus largos dedos enterrándose en la tierra. Derek no supo qué hacer, sólo se limitó a mirar al joven mientras lloraba silenciosamente a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿Cómo?

  Preguntó finalmente, saliendo de su asombro. Stiles se sentó, apartando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vieja camisa, tragó saliva antes de abrir y cerrar sus labios un par de veces.

-No quise mentirte Derek. Juro que todo lo que hice, fue sincero.

-No entiendo…

  Stiles levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos marrones brillando de un dorado metálico, una luz suave pero hipnótica a la vez.

-No soy humano, Derek. No pertenezco a este mundo. Vine acá solamente porque un par de personas me lo pidieron.

  El joven respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

-Tu familia.

  Derek largó un rugido avanzando hacia Stiles, levantándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-Sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Ellos vinieron a mí. Me pidieron que… me pidieron que te ayudara. Ellos querían que te dijera que no te culpan, que nunca fue tu culpa, estaban tristes de ver en lo que te habías convertido, entonces vinieron a mí. No soy de este mundo, soy un tipo de mensajero mágico. Las almas vienen a mí cuando necesitan cerrar algún asunto. Lo siento Derek.

-¡Demonios!

  Derek soltó a Stiles completamente perplejo ante la confesión.

-Nunca quisiste ser mi amigo… te acercaste sólo porque me familia te lo pidió, porque daba tanta lástima, era tan patético…

-No, Derek, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad…

-¿No lo es? Si mis padres o quien sea que se haya acercado a ti no te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras, ¿te habría interesado? Después de todo era una bestia más del montón.

   Stiles agachó la mirada, sin poder refutar las palabras de Derek. Sentía que la piel le quedaba pequeña, que tenía que rellenar el silencio, que tenía que hacer entender a Derek que no le había mentido pero la verdad era que no podía, no sabía cómo.

-Lo fue en un principio, pero después te conocí y… Derek, juro que realmente me importas. Me ausento para prolongar mi presencia acá. No quiero perder nuestra amistad… no quiero irme.

  Stiles tentativamente se acercó a Derek, tomando tímidamente su mano, temía ser rechazado. Derek respiró pesadamente, sintiéndose en una encrucijada: por un lado, estaba dolido por haber sido de alguna forma engañado por Stiles, pero, por otra parte, quizás la más importante, no quería perder a Stiles. Después de tantos años de ira, dolor y, sobre todo, soledad, Stiles había llegado a su vida para cambiarla completamente. Darla vuelta, ponerla de cabeza. Le dolía sentirse engañado, pero más le dolía saber que Stiles le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, y que ahora, cuando finalmente se siente completo, va a perder a la persona que más le importa. Derek apretó la mano del joven acercándolo hacia su cuerpo, un fuerte abrazo que Stiles devolvió con similar desesperación.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Derek.

  Murmuró el joven.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

  Preguntó Derek con la voz quebrada.

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

  Respondió el joven. Derek afirmó con la cabeza. El abrazo duró un largo rato, ninguno queriendo soltar al otro, cuando finalmente pudieron hacerlo, cruzaron miradas, mucha tristeza reflejada en ambos, pero continuaron trabajando en su objetivo común: reconstruir la casa.

   El joven ya no se ausentaba por días, quedándose junto a Derek en el bosque. Derek no lo perdía de vista con el temor latente de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Stiles reía menos y dormía más. Pasaba horas mirando el cielo cuando no estaba ayudando a Derek a pintar las paredes recientemente levantadas. Derek intentaba no ser egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, aferrándose al cuerpo del joven cuando dormían por las noches en la misma cama. Un colchón tirado sobre unas maderas apiladas, que habían comprado un día por insistencia de Stiles.

-Derek…

  Murmuró el joven. La luna dejaba penetrar su luz por la vieja ventana.  Sus grandes ojos brillaban como de costumbre, pero en las esquinas se podía notar un poco de agua. Derek tragó saliva.

-Derek, prométeme algo.

-No.

-Por favor, Derek.

  Murmuró suplicante. Derek mordió sus labios sin poder decir nada, asintiendo solamente con la cabeza, su mirada clavada en los ojos del joven.

-Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, Derek. Por favor…

  Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Derek, acariciando suavemente las mejillas.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

  Susurró tragándose las lágrimas. Tomando las frías manos de Stiles entre las suyas, acercando su frente contra la del joven.

-Por favor Derek, prométeme que vas a ser feliz, prométeme que no vas a olvidarme…

  Suplicó quebrando en llanto, su cuerpo temblando, las lágrimas pesadas resbalando por sus pómulos. Derek apretó las manos, tomando coraje para finalmente hacer lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo. Juntó sus labios con los del joven en un beso suave, etéreo, casi imperceptible. Stiles no se movió, asustado, no quería que el tiempo avanzara.

-No voy a olvidarte. Jamás podría.

  Susurró, el soplo haciendo cosquillas en los labios del joven, que saltó una leve risa. Se acostaron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, no querían perderse de vista. La noche iba perdiendo su esplendor y sin darse cuenta se vieron envueltos en su colchón de fantasía, perdiendo lucidez de a poco. Cuando Derek despertó en la mañana, Stiles ya no estaba a su lado. El cuerpo comenzó a temblar desmedidamente, no podía ni quería contener el llanto. Largó un fuerte rugido antes de echar a correr, dejando salir a su bestia, transformándose completamente por primera vez desde que había recuperado su humanidad. Corrió, corrió y corrió por el bosque hasta que sus piernas cedieron y se desplomó en el suelo. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz? Apretó las manos, rasgando la tierra desesperado.

   La casa estaba casi terminada. Faltaba algún que otro detalle en los interiores, pero eran cosas insignificantes. Derek se apartó para admirar su trabajo, llevó su mano enguantada hacia su frente secándose la transpiración. Caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la heladera y sacó una lata de cerveza. Abrió la lata con facilidad, bebiendo sorbo a sorbo, deleitándose con cada trago que hacía. El verano no mostraba piedad. La tarde caía poco a poco, el sol adentrándose con agilidad. Derek salió de la casa, caminando con pasos determinados por el bosque. La luna hacía notar su presencia y él sabía con exactitud dónde tenía que ir para apreciarla mejor. Alguien importante había compartido ese secreto con él.

  Cuando llegó al punto donde quería llegar, se detuvo unos minutos. El viento mecía los árboles de manera ondulante. Respiró hondo, pues hacía tiempo que no trepaba árboles (quizás desde que era un niño), pero con la fijación de llegar a su objetivo. Maldijo unas cuantas veces al granuja por hacerle hacer semejantes locuras, pero en su pecho podía sentir la calidez que le brindaba su recuerdo. Finalmente pudo llegar. Y sin ningún rasguño. Se sentó con un poco de dificultad, el espacio no era muy cómodo, pero una vez que miró al cielo sonrió plenamente. Stiles tenía toda la razón. Desde la rama más alta del árbol más viejo del bosque se podía ver la luna como en ningún otro lugar. Era realmente fascinante porque daba la sensación de tenerla cerca, tan cerca, que parecía tangible. De pronto Derek sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, un shock de electricidad que lo dejó perplejo. Algo vibraba, algo cálido, algo que lo rodeaba, algo que lo hacía sentir pleno, algo armonioso. Como un canto.

-Stiles…

  Murmuró Derek mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente. La luna, en lo alto del cielo, cantaba una melodía nostálgica pero que era un regalo sólo para él. Respirando hondo, mirando fijamente el cielo, largó un aullido con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no estaba solo.

 

  El mito de la bestia fue perdiendo fuerza, en cambio, mutando a otro cuento que los pueblerinos preferían contar con melancolía.

 

_La historia del lobo y el alma perdida._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decidieron "spoilearse" la historia, eh? Bueno, supongo que tengo que asumir la culpa y los corazones rotos. 
> 
> SPOILER:
> 
> ***Stiles no "muere" en sí, como dice él mismo en la historia, no pertenece al plano físico, no es del mundo de los humanos pero de todas formas, eso no quita lo trágico/triste de la historia.*** 
> 
> Aunque a mí me gusta verlo desde otra perspectiva. 
> 
> Quise que fuera relatado como un cuento pero creo que fallé enormemente.  
> En fin...
> 
> Espero que no me odien mucho


End file.
